My Digimon Series
by wizardartist44
Summary: I'm writing up my own digi series...I would call it Digimon Chronicles...cause we time travel and stuff..but there is already something like that for one of the mangas
1. Cogymon

Chapter one: Cogymon

It's simple enough to say, tomorrow was the first day of the school again and I was starting 8th grade. Funny thing that yesterday it all started this suspension I've been having, before it happened. Yesterday I watched the episode Wizardmon had died in, oh how I cried. I loved that digimon so much.

"Alissa set the table!" came a voice.

I sat my dairy to the side and sighed, "Yes, Daddy!" I got up then looked to the side and smiled at him, sitting on my bed asleep. Cogymon. Like I said, it happened yesterday.

Flash back

It was rather late, and I was already in my pajamas. Till my computer suddenly came on. "Piece of junk, I thought I turned you off long ago!" I said and walked over to it to see what was wrong. When suddenly a mail popped up.

"Huh? But…I don't have Internet on this computer? Better read it anyways."

To Digidestined Alissa, holder of the crest of Spirit

I have informed you that Cogymon is ready to be your partner. If you are ready, please select the yes button if not select no. If you select yes the greatest adventure of your life will come, going through time and having your own digimon partner. Also remember that you are the creator of this digimon, and you are the creator of everyone else's! DO NOT give up on your talent of drawing, it's your only hope! Oh…and email me back anytime!

Sincerely, Gennai

"WHAT THE! GENNAI! He's the guy from digimon…but…but that's just a show! How? But then…wait…Cogymon? That digimon I created, he's Wizardmon's rookie form! What's going on…?"

"Hey sis, what's going on?" said a voice from behind me. I closed my eyes, groaned for a second and turned around, "What do you want Ashlyn?"

"Oh, I heard you yelling."

"Just forget it."

"Hey what's that?"

"What's what?" I asked trying to cover the screen with my hands.

"Looks like an email…I thought your computer doesn't have Internet."

"IT DOESN'T, NOW GO!"

"Sheesh…bossy!" Ashlyn said and turned around.  
I sighed and looked back at the screen, I thought for a second and decided…yes. I clicked the button and all of a sudden the screen turned an odd red.

"Uh oh…"

"Uh oh is right, what did you do?"

"I thought I told you to go, Ashlyn!" I yelled behind the noise my computer was now making.

"Eh…I didn't listen like usual."

I rolled my eyes then looked back at my computer, it seemed that something was coming out. First a hand, a small three-fingered claw like hand with a light blue color. Then the rest of the arm, covered in a dark blue sleeve, then I saw it…his head. Bearing a wizard's hat over his face, a small skull in place where his forehead was, his sharp teeth pointing out of us muzzled like mouth, and then his eyes…big, cute, and a nice shade of brown.

"Hey sis, isn't that the digimon from your drawing?" my sister asked.

"Yes…" I started in astonishment, "It is…it's Cogymon!"

Cogymon finally made it out, and landed in my lap.

"So…you're Alissa right?"

"Yes."

He smiled and jumped into my arms.

"Then you're my partner! I've been waiting for so long to see you! I knew you before, you saved me…but I never got to really meet you! And my…my…"

"Your what?"

"Never mind…bringing back my brother upsets me."

"What? And hold on…how did I save you once?"

"I don't know…Gennai said it was you and my future self that had saved me."

"Ok…and who's your brother?"

Cogymon was quiet for a while, then finally spoke…looking up at me with eyes full of tears, "Wizardmon. He died for Gatomon and Kari."

"YOU MEAN HE'S THE ONE WHO'S FROM THE SHOW!"

"Show?"

I looked back down at Cogymon, "Oh…forget it…it's just a little shock. I just…always thought your brother was really cool."

"You knew him?"

"Uh…sorta I guess," I lied and looked at my sister anxiously.

She looked back at me, some what gawked and then shrugged.

"So hold on a minute, he's real?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"WOW! Cool…I wish I could have a digimon." Ashlyn whined.

I stuck my tongue at my sister, "Too bad, you don't and I do…ha."

My sister groaned, and walked out of my door stomping…plus slamming the door behind her.

"Who was that?" Cogymon asked.

"My little sister Ashlyn, I have another little sister, she's even younger then Ashlyn her name is Andrea. Beware of her." I joked around.

Cogymon smiled, "Ok I sure will."

End flash back

Since then he's been a great friend to me. Not even Andrea, my parents, or my other friends know about him. After dinner, I had another suspicious feeling. Cogymon stay hidden in my room, and I would occasionally bring him something to eat, or just talk and play. I learned to love him dearly, but later after a really cheerful day…did the sky turn dark.

"Hm…suddenly it looks like we're going to have a storm," I said. Cogymon walked over and looked out the window, then gasped, "That's no storm."

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell by these symptoms that it's an attack."

"Attack?"

"Yeah…"

"But, you're the only digimon here…right?"

"I hope so."

But it was an attack, later on when the sky began to rumble I felt an odd chill go down my spine.

"Cogymon…" I breathed.

He was already looking out the window, then turned his head to me with a worried face.

"There wouldn't happen to be a big, scary, or even ugly monster out there…would there?"

Cogymon looked at me again, this time his expression showed fear, "It's a champion."

"Explain…"

"His name is Devidramon."

"Is he that bad?"

"Bad enough for me!" Cogymon said and jumped behind me.

"But, you're the digimon! You have to fight him!"

Cogymon got to his senses, and stood in front of me. "You're right…I should fight him," he said, and with that he opened my window and jumped out.

"I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT! COGYMON!" I yelled after him and then panicked. He'll need my help! I ran down the hallway, and out the door. Then nearly tripped off one of the stairs going down toward the door out of the apartment building. Once I made it behind the house, Cogymon was already dodging attacks.

"Cogymon!" I yelled for him. He looked at me, smiled then turned back to the Devidramon, "You don't scare me, Tricking Spark!" Yet, the attack did nothing but tick the monster off even more. He threw one of his attacks at Cogymon, knocking him to the floor.

"Cogymon! Get up, he's coming!"

But the Devidramon turned his attention from Cogymon to me. "I see you have a friend…friends mean weakness," he said and started coming toward me.

"Alissa!" Cogymon called out, trying to get up. I stepped back as Devidramon came closer, fear slowly taking over me…yet I couldn't move.

"Alissa! You need to move!"

But I couldn't, and by then Devidramon had raised his claw ready to strike, it was then that I flinched and screamed. Then he picked me up.

"Alissa!" Cogymon yelled then began to glow, "What the…?" Cogymon looked at his hands as his power grew. "Argh! Cogymon digivolve to…"

His three fingers stretched as they became five, and now wore gloves. His curved knees stretched and his bare skin was clothed. His stick grew more into a staff and the curved in end was replaced with a sun like shape. Last shown is the collar around his neck stretches up and the hat over his face is correctly placed on his head then his eyes open with a different color, a dark green and it had an angry look to it, this digimon is "…Wizardmon!"

I seemed to be frozen, he just digivolved to what his brother was. Was this really possible? Didn't matter to me, I knew he was going to save me.

"Put her down," Wizardmon said as he flew over to Devidramon.

The dragon smirked, "Heh, make me."

"Very well, Magical Game!" Wizardmon said and knocked the Devidramon off his feet. But he got right back up to fight, thankfully I was away from his grasp and got to safety. I watched as Wizardmon and Devidramon fought, it could have been a tie till something odd happened. The spirit within me let out a shout, "Wizardmon! You can do it!" And with that Wizardmon let out one last attack then deleted the Devidramon. Then he came over to me, "Wow, for a second there I thought it was going to be a tie."

"So did I, how did you defeat him?"

"You helped me."

"How's that?"

"That's the thing…I don't know…I felt a power I never felt before and then was able to destroy him. It was a different power then the power I normally feel when I'm ready to release a dark hole ball."

"Oh yeah, that ability/attack I gave you. I wasn't sure if its effect really worked."

"Oh it does, and it has helped me and my brother a lot."

"I'm glad to hear. Well…let's go inside."

"Good idea," Wizardmon said and devolved to Cogymon and jumped onto my shoulders.

Later that night, after Ashlyn had pestered me enough I decided to draw her a digimon. Doubting that she will come to life like Cogymon did. Yet it didn't matter to me. After I had drawn the baby form to the rookie form I got out another fresh piece of paper. Sure it was my bedtime, but I wasn't tired…and I was rather bored. As for my boredom I decided to start drawing a Wizardmon. The outline was done when I figured it was best I got my rest then maybe color it later when I'm bored again. So I set the paper to the side and lied down in my bed next to Cogymon, who was already snoring rather loud and drooling at least a water fall.

Later that morning

"Alissa…wake up! Look! I got one wake up!" said a very pestering voice from a certain sister of mine.

"What are you talking about?" I said rubbing my sleepy eyes and slowly my vision showed Ashlyn standing in front of me. But she was holding something. It was…

"I got a digi egg! See!" she said sticking the thing in my face. I backed up a little, looked down at the paper I drew Ashlyn's digimon then nearly passed out! It was empty! There was no sign of one pencil mark on it. Then I looked up at the egg Ashlyn was holding, it sure was a the size of a digimon egg…with occasional spots of the colors blue, red, and yellow. Those three colors…they're the colors on Triomon…the rookie form I made up for Ashlyn. Does that mean?

"It's really warm," my sister said snapping me out of this questioning trance. "Do you think it'll hatch soon?"

"Rub it nice and hard," I said and smiled with a grin. That my sister did and suddenly the egg began to crack.

"You were right! Look I see eyes…hi there little one!"

A small yellow fuzz like digimon emerged, with a blue horn and big, cute brown eyes. It smiled brightly and yelled its name "Pimon!"

"Is that its name?"

"Her name, yes."

"Awesome! I have a digimon!"

"Now Ashlyn, a digimon can be a lot of responsibility. Remember they eat, sleep, and use the bathroom too. Trust me I know," I said and gave a still sleeping Cogymon a quick glance. "Just…make sure you stay out of trouble. And don't show Andrea...you know she'll want one too."

"Ok I promise," my sister said still glancing at her digimon and it seemed she didn't hear a word I said.

"Ugh," I sighed and already got ready to grab out a sheet of paper for my other sister. Suddenly there was a loud stomach growl, both me and my sister looked at each other then down at the fresh digimon in my sister's hands. She looked back at us, innocent as ever. It sure didn't come from her. Then I turned around, Cogymon was now awake.

"Hey guys, who's that? I'm hungry. Can we eat? What's that baby's name? Is it the same thing you were working on last night? And…"

"COGYMON! ONE QUESTION AT A TIME!"

"Sorry," Cogymon said and finally hushed up.

"First of all, this is Pimon the digimon I made up for Ashlyn. And yes it's the same digimon that I was working on last night. Now…I'm going to go eat…what do you want?"

"Hm… I want to come with you!"

"You know you can't!"

"Just disguise me."

"Ok I'll try."

"Alissa don't you think you're getting a little too old to be dragging stuffed animals around," My mom complained.

"Erm…it's for school," I explained.

My mom looked at me from head to toe, "Then…where's the rest of your school stuff?…AND clothes?"

"Oh…uh…forgot that…be right back." I said and rushed back to my room, throwing Cogymon to the side and forgot all about him. Once I came back (clothes, backpack, and all) Cogymon was already sitting at the table ready to eat.

"Cogymon!" I said rather silently and sprinted over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to come and eat."

"You can't just get up on your own and sit there like that! You're supposed to pretend you're a stuffed animal!"

"Sorry, I'll try better next time."

"There wont be a next time," I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Hey Alissa, who are you talking to?" My mom asked from the kitchen.

"Um…" I stuttered as, luckily, Ashlyn came into the room holding her baby digimon. "…Ashlyn!"

"Oh…ok."

I then went over to Ashlyn, "What are you doing? You can't have her out here!"

"Don't worry mom wont notice."

Suddenly my mom did come in, she didn't say anything about Pimon or Cogymon. Was it that she didn't care or was she just that blind?

"Well I'm off to school!" I yelled and walked out the door…dragging my "stuffed animal" along. Once I was out the door I let Cogymon go so he could walk on his own.

"So…what do you learn in school? I never went to school…big brother was my teacher," Cogymon said walking close to me.

"Just a bunch of random and boring stuff, what about you…what did Wizardmon teach you?"

Cogymon put his head to the side, "I've told you once and I'll have to tell you again…I don't like bringing up my brother."

"I…I see…was he that great?"

"Absolutely. He and I never had a fight, we never acted the way you and your sisters act. He never hit me once or yelled at me…well only that one time I stole his hat and staff, both at the same time. But he didn't care and knew I was just having fun…then the day came…" Cogymon paused.

I looked down at him, and he was still looking at the floor.

"What happened?" I said having to break the sudden dead silence.

"Komarimon, he and his group of Gizamon just attacked us. We didn't have much of an advantage. There were like 20 of them and then suddenly the leader digivolved to Komarimon and used his ability on big brother."

"And, what was that ability?"

"Inner Bleeding."

"Inner Bleeding?"

"Yes, that. He hit my brother in the stomach. And since then…he's been bleeding there. I didn't know it yet. Not till I felt the pain in my hurt arm and I met Gennai. He showed me a screen that showed me every move of my big brothers. It was horrible to see him the way he was. I could tell he was slowly dying if he didn't fix the curse right away. But it was a really hard way to fix the curse. And even so he had already passed out about three times. And grown extremely ill, he would at least throw up three times per day blood. I felt sick to my stomach to see him that way, but I couldn't give up on him. He kept looking for me after our separation. Even if he knew he would die, he kept going till he would get to me."

"That…that's sad. How did you react, you know…when…when it happened?"

"Well at first I couldn't really breathe, I felt paralyzed. Then when he was gone I broke down crying. It took Gennai a while to make me stop and come back inside, even if it was raining out. I didn't care, I really didn't want to live. Till he mentioned you. I was curious and wanted to meet you. That's when he sent me to you. And here we are now!"

"Yep! Best buds!"

"Thank you for that. You, Gatomon, Burgermon, and big brother were and still are my best friends."

"Wait…Gatomon? You knew her before too?"

"Yes, we met each other when she was a Salamon. She had run away from Myotismon when he first found her. She was weak, but I helped her and she decided to travel with me. She became extremely interested in big brother when I told her about him. But sadly, we were only together for that day. Later on Myotismon found us and beat me senseless till Salamon let Myotismon take her for my safety. I'm glad she's still ok, hell…she's with Kari now!"

"Mhm, so…did you see it when Wizardmon and Gatomon met?"

"No, but I did see it when they had their first talk together. I could see they were going to be fast friends soon."

"Yeah, really great friends. Even if it caused death."

Cogymon half smiled.

"Oh! I'm sorry Cogymon, I didn't mean it like that," I apologized and had stopped walking.

"It's just that…he said—he said he'll always be there for me! He did, and now…he's gone," Cogymon said now crying rapidly.

"Oh…Cogymon," I said and bent down, "He's still there for you."

"Huh?"

I then poked him on the chest where his heart was located, "There…there he is. He's still there. Also…he's a part of you now. You digivolve to a Wizardmon also."  
Cogymon smiled and then hugged me, "You're right!"

"I'm glad to help," I said hugging him back and letting my own tears fall.

Then suddenly a voice came, a familiar voice, "What is that?"

I stood up quickly, " Taija! What…what are you doing here?"

"What else? I'm going to school…aren't you? So aren't you going to tell me what you were just hugging?"

I sighed, "Ugh…you're not going to believe me if I tell you."

"Try me."

"Fine, he's…he's a digimon."

"A WHAT?"

"You heard me a digimon. You know 'digital monsters' …from the show! Like remember my favorite is Wizardmon. Well this little guy here is Cogymon. I made him up and now he's real! He came through my computer!"

"So you're trying to say that some drawing of yours just suddenly came to life and popped out of you computer?"

"Yeah pretty much…"

"Wicked! Hey, do you think that maybe…just maybe you can draw me one and it'll come to life."

"Well it just might work. Because I drew my sister one and she got her digimon this morning."

"Awesome! Do you mind if you do make me one?"

"I guess so," I sighed, knowing this wouldn't stay a secret.

"Ok thanks! So…little guy you're Cogymon…right?"

"Yep," Cogymon barely smiled.

"Looks like you were crying," Taija said wiping a tear from Cogymon's face.

"I…I was," Cogymon said gluing his eyes to the floor again.

"What for?"

"I miss my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Come here," I said.  
Taija came over and I whispered it to into her ear.

"Oh!" She said clamping her hands over her mouth "I'm terribly sorry."

"It's not your fault, no need to apologize."

"Hey," Taija said putting her hand on Cogymon's shoulder. "I'm a good friend of Alissa's if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thank you, Taija," Cogymon said and looked up at her with a friendly smile.

"Well," I said…then suddenly start running. "CRAP! School's starting in 5 minutes!"

"Oh crap! You're right, come on Cogymon!" Taija said and started running.

"Hey wait up guys! I can't run good!"

**To Be Continued**: Well…what kind of digimon will Taija get? Will Cogymon ever get over his "brother loss" drama? You'll just have to wait and see!


	2. Triomon and Pyramon

Chapter Two: Triomon and Pyramon

"Hey Alissa!" Yelled Taija from behind me. School had ended for the day and I was walking home, with Cogymon stuffed into my backpack.

"Alissa! Wait up!"

I stopped walking and let Taija catch up.

"Thanks for stopping…finally."

"Sorry, what is it that you wanted?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really. I just wanted to walk with you, and talk."

"Don't you normally walk with your other friends."

"Eh, they weren't talking. Anyways I didn't see you at lunch today, where were you?"

"I was up on the hill where no one goes so I can sit with Cogymon."

"Oh hm…hey, the cute little wizard like guy. Where is he anyways?"

"Right here!" Cogymon said popping his head out of my backpack.

"Hey there Cogymon! How are you since this morning? Are you feeling a bit better?"

"Mhm…a lot. Thanks for the help Taija. So…did Alissa show you what your digimon looks like?"

Taija looked at me rather upset, "No…!"

"Eh heh," I playfully smiled, "Would you do me a favor and pull the drawing out from my binder, Cogymon."

"Sure thing!" he said and dived back in. Then came back up with the drawing in his hand.

"I…I hope you don't mind. I gave you a bird."

"Oh, it's fine. Well…let me see!"  
I handed her the paper.

"Wow! She's cool! You're so good at drawing! When will I get her?"

"I don't know…some time soon."

"Well I…what the…?"

Suddenly the paper began to glow and the drawings started to disappear and an egg formed onto the paper. Then it seemed as if it was coming out of the paper!

"It's her egg!" I said, still staring at the paper.

Taija then dropped the paper as the egged was fully formed and in her hands.

"This…this is so cool! And…so impossible! It's too true to believe!"

"Just be careful, don't let anyone see it…we can't have more people asking for digimon…anyways Trey caught me."

"He did?"

"Yeah…saw me sitting on the hill and came up, I guess I wasn't thinking. I didn't really want to run from him, but…luckily he didn't ask for a digimon."

"Hm…well I better get going. You're coming right?"

I was fixing to say yes when the wind blew and something inside of me told me to stay.

"No, I'm going to stay here for a moment."

I sat to the side and pulled out a sheet of paper. Even if he didn't ask for one I thought he deserved one. Anyways I could tell he was going to ask me sometime soon. And for that, I was going to throw in something extra. He was going to have two, they were going to be twin digimon.

"So you're making digimon for that boy? Do you like him?"

"NO! He's just a friend! Anyways…he's younger then me and I have a crush on someone else."

"Who's that?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Fine, fine. So…why did you stay? Weren't you going to go home and check on your sister?"

"I was but the wind blew and suddenly I felt like staying."

"Hm…that's odd. Well…it's best that we should go," Cogymon said and was looking up at the sky.

"Huh?" I then too looked up. Thunder clouds were forming, it was going to storm soon. "Well, maybe we should leave. Let's go." I then packed up my things and Cogymon came with following me.

"She digivolved, she digivolved, she digivolved!" Ashlyn said as I entered the house. Luckily mom was at work, including dad. But what about my other sister?

"Shush! Keep quiet."

"What for? Mom and Dad aren't here."

"Yes, but what about Andrea?"

"She's at a friend's house."

"Ok," I sighed.

"Well…where is she?"

"In my room…come on!"

We went into Ashlyn's room, and there lie on Ashlyn's bed was Chudomon. She looked like a small blue head with a yellow mohawk and large ears. She had a big smile, and large dark pink eyes. Just like I drew her. She was snacking on some crackers and cheese.

"She sure seems to like the cheese!"

"Nah, she's just really hungry."

Cogymon jumped onto the bed, "Hi there, the name's Cogymon. What's yours?"

Chudomon gulped down her food then turned to Cogymon to speak, "My name is Chudomon. Nice to meet you Cogymon."

"So, it seems you like to eat. Me too!"

"That's cool! Want some cheese?"

"Of course."

Me and Ashlyn watched as the two talked and laughed.

"Well, at least he's not crying over his brother anymore. He needs more friends," I said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Ashlyn asked.

"Cogymon, he's been really upset about his brother's death."

"Oh…too bad there isn't a way we can have him visit or something."

"There isn't any possibility."

I sighed another deep sigh and looked at Cogymon laugh. Then I smiled and went into my room.

"Where are you going?" Ashlyn asked as she followed me.

"Homework…what else?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. I have some to do also…but I need help."

"Ok," I said rolling my eyes, "Let me see."

So the day went by, later that night I was pissed. I had finished all my drawings but was yelled at by my mom because of something Ashlyn's digimon did! So I sat at my desk and stared at the Wizardmon drawing I had done yesterday.

"Well…" I sighed, "since I can't play on the computer I guess I should just color this."

I picked up the dark blue colored pencil first, when…it felt like I had blacked out! Yet I didn't! A shadow lurked behind me, and occasionally would snicker.  
I looked around, then back at my drawing. I haven't colored it…yet. I felt something taking over me slowly, slowly, but strongly. It almost felt as though something was breathing on my neck. I started shaking, afraid to turn around. When…I lost control. I no longer had control of my body, someone…or something else did. The snickering continued as my hand set the dark blue pencil to the side and picked up the black. Where the normal dark blue would be on Wizardmon wasn't that color anymore it was black. Once I finished coloring that part, my hand then set it to the side and picked up the red. And once again, instead of the yellow suit… it was now red. Then the final touches, the red vest and designs were a deep purple, his hair was a lot brighter, and gloves and boots were a darker brown. Then the most terrifying and different part of all, his eyes instead of that nice, warm green …it was an evil, dark red. Finally once the drawing was fully colored, my hand picked up a normal pencil and wrote down the name… "Black Wizardmon". After that was finished, it seemed that whatever had control of me let go and I passed out. Of course I wasn't aware, and suddenly the drawing merged with the shadow behind me…and he became visible. Right there was him, my biggest enemy…Black Wizardmon.

"Heh heh, thanks for the help…artist," he snickered, and then walked over to me. "Females, so interesting, defiantly the human ones. Ah the older they get the more…shape," he said as her ran his hand around my body.

"Who are you!" said Cogymon's voice.

BlackWizardmon turned around and grinned, "Heh, you're the brother of that idiotic Wizardmon…right?"

"You! Where ever you came from doesn't matter, you better get out of here!" Cogymon scolded, pissed that this guy was making fun of his brother.

"Hm…you are just like your brother. Amazing that neither of you remember that you were once twins! And your cousin, heh heh you all died…thanks to my master's hands."

"What?"

"Don't you remember anything?"

Cogymon was really starting to get ticked.

"I like your partner, nice shape," BlackWizardmon smiled as he started to run his hand against my back.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Cogymon yelled clenching his fists.

BlackWizardmon removed his hand from my back and looked at Cogymon curiously, "Or else what? You're going to attack me with that stick or yours? Or …oh my you're going to use Dark Hole Ball on me! I'm shivering. Ha ha ha!"

"You know about my ability?"

"I know everything about you…"

"What?"

"Yep, for example. Your brother was inflicted by the Komarimon I sent after you two."

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SENT OUT THAT KOMARIMON?"

"Technically…no. My master did, I just released him. Not much of my fault."

"You…YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SEPARATED US!"

"Hey didn't I just explain it to you? It was my master, not me."

"You still didn't have to do it!"

"It's either do it or get infected by his virus worms."

"Virus worms?"

"Oh you'll find out later. As for me…I better go."

BlackWizardmon walked over to my door till Ashlyn entered the doorway.

"Alissa I heard…who are you?" Ashlyn gasped.

"Move out of the way," BlackWizardmon said.

Ashlyn didn't move, "Why should I?"

BlackWizardmon raised his staff and put it to Ashlyn's forehead, then a light emitted and Ashlyn started to cry in pain.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Cogymon yelled.

"What's going on?" Chudomon asked hopping into the hallway till she saw Ashlyn.

"Ashlyn! NO! Argh...here's my chance! CHUDOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…"

Chudomon then grew to a lizard like creature, top half blue and bottom half red. She also had a yellow Mohawk but this time it ran down her back till it reached her chest and wrapped around the area. She had long arms and rather sharp claws, and on the back of each of her hand was a small shape…shaped like a V with the pointy part pointing this way 

"…Triomon!"

"It's Triomon!" Cogymon cheered!

"Stay away from Ashlyn!" Triomon said as she stepped over to BlackWizardmon.

He looked at her, sighed, then released Ashlyn.

"Luckily since I'm now born my champion powers are as weak as you two rookies. I'm out of here, I'll see you tomorrow…bye, bye." And with that he walked over to a window and flew out.

"Who was that guy?" Ashlyn asked as she sat up.

"BlackWizardmon. He must be an old rival of mine…but I can't remember a thing!" Cogymon said and sighed loudly.

"At least you're safe, Ashlyn," Triomon said and helped her up.

"So…this is your rookie form?" Ashlyn asked, eyeing every part of her body.

"Yep."

"Cool, I love the Mohawk."

"Thank your sister," Triomon giggled.

"That's right! My sister! Is she alright?" Ashlyn asked as she ran to my side.

She and Cogymon began to shake me awake, and slowly I came through.

"What…what happened?"

"I don't know," Cogymon said then gasped, "You were the one who drew him!"

"What? I didn't draw him I drew…" then I looked down at the paper, "But…but I drew Wizardmon. I was bored and just wanted to draw him…honest!"

"I believe you, Alissa," Cogymon said then looked at the drawing, "Anyways this isn't your handwriting."

I looked at every bit of it, "Psh…it's not the way I color either."

"No time for jokes Alissa, we might have a hard enemy to beat," Cogymon said.

"Yeah right, some champion. Whatever."

"Alissa, he's a Wizardmon just like me and my brother. He uses magic too, but since he's different his is more dark and powerful."

I sighed, I knew he was right. What were we going to do?

"Are you alright, Alissa?" Triomon asked.

"She digivolved?"

"Yep," my sister said, "She saved my life."

"Good thing too, wow you look amazing Triomon. Heh I love it that I put that Mohawk on you."

"Ashlyn said the same thing," Triomon smiled and itched the back of her head.

"Well it's best we all get some rest. Maybe we can figure everything out tomorrow. Enough of the excitement."

"Good night sis, night Cogymon," said Ashlyn.

"Good night Ashlyn and Triomon," said Cogymon.

"Good night Alissa and Cogymon," Triomon said cheerfully.

I didn't say anything, neither did anyone else. They all just looked at me.

"What?"

"No good nights huh? Rude, let's go Triomon," Ashlyn said and walked out my door.

"Sorry!" I said rolling my eyes and lying down in bed.

"Are you alright, Alissa?" Cogymon asked with concern.

"I'm fine…just…that feeling when you have your body taken over, it's just…scary."

"Yeah, I bet so. Well, good night."

"Good night," I said back and turned off my light.

That morning, I felt uneasy about going outside. I was afraid BlackWizardmon would be out there…ready to take over me again or maybe even worse.

"Hey Alissa!" said a voice on my way to school.

"Taija! Hey!" I yelled back and stopped so she could catch up.

"Hey…oh and hey Cogymon!" she said as Cogymon popped out of my backpack and crawled onto my shoulder.

"Um…where's your digimon?" Cogymon asked.

"Yeah…I expected her to at least hatch by now," I said.

"Oh she hatched alright, and grew fast too…she's coming, she just had to do something really fast, I was planning on waiting for her right here. You can wait to, if you don't mind…"

"No, no, it's alright," I said.

Suddenly there was a birdcall from far away, and soon a bird like creature came into view. It was her! But…she was already in her rookie form? What did Taija feed her?

"Pyramon!" Taija yelled as her digimon came to her side.

It's not easy to explain Pyramon, pretty much looks the same as Biyomon or Hawkmon, just she has much more feathers it almost looks like fur on her. Also, her colors are different; mostly yellow, red, and orange with some occasional blue designs here and there. Big bright blue eyes, and a beak with a large smile. Unlike Hawkmon and Biyomon, he tail was long…like a lizard, cat, dragon, etc!

"I see someone grew fast," I said smiling.

"Who's she?" Pyramon asked Taija.

"That's Alissa, she's my friend. And your creator! Also…the blue guy on her shoulder is Cogymon, Alissa created him too!"

"You mean…she made me up?"

"Yeah, drew you…she's really good at drawing!"

"Yeah…about that…we might have a problem…I really hope he doesn't attack," I said feeling ashamed that I had created BlackWizardmon.

"What are you talking about?" Taija asked as she started to walk with me following.

"It's just…n-nothing…nothing at all…"

"Oh, you can tell me…go on."

"I accidentally created evil last night…"

"What?"

"I was fixing to color in a Wizardmon drawing when something took over my mind and I ended up coloring a different Wizardmon…his name is…his name is…BlackWizardmon."

"BlackWizardmon? Does…does that mean he's evil? Mostly black digimon are evil right?"

"Yes…he pretty much almost molested me last night after he was summoned instead of being born…and I passed out, I wasn't really aware till Cogymon, my sister, and her digimon told me."

"You must've been scared…"

I was quiet, and it was for a while.

"Wow…sounds like we have an enemy on our hands," Pyramon said.

Everyone looked at her. And she blushed.

"It's not like that really…it's just, we'll actually get the chance to have an adventure."

"Yeah, you're right Pyramon!" Taija said.

I smiled.

"And to think that our biggest enemy is a pervert!" Cogymon laughed!

Pyramon and Taija joined, but I kept quiet. Once they noticed they stopped.

"Look Alissa, it's over…he probably just lost his mind when he was born. When you said someone took over you…it was probably his spirit, and I bet you would do crazy things after being dead for so long," Taija said.

"Yeah…" I sighed and paused. We were now in front of the school, till the bell rang.

"Well, class is about to start …I better go…see you at lunch on that hill…kay?"

"Sure," Taija smiled.

For the next few periods I was completely quiet. While one of my friends, Amanda, was completely suspicious about me. She figured quickly there was something wrong with me, but what she figured even quicker was that I was hiding something. Oh how I had to be careful with her. Yet it didn't matter, if she found out she would have a digimon then. I already had drawn her digimon's forms during History class. The thing that surprised me was, the egg never formed. It made me wonder, did it all form when it's owner was there? Then again, why did it take so long for Ashlyn yet so quickly with Taija? Well Taija was holding the paper when it happened, and Ashlyn must've picked up the drawing when she came into my room to awaken me. That was it! They appear in front of their owners…but how do they know they're the person's owner? It's not like I write their name in…

"Alissa! Pay attention!" my science teacher yelled and continued on with class. Some students muttered laughs while I felt ashamed.

"Ahem," Amanda coughed and handed me a paper.

A note of course.

I read it

"Hey Alissa…what's with you? You're acting really weird…oh, and can I see that drawing you wanted to show me during lunch?"

I wrote back

"It's nothing really, nothing's wrong…just …a lot on my mind. And sure…I'll show you the drawing…it's a Digimon I made up for you, I was bored."

I then folded up the drawing and stuck it with the note and passed it back to Amanda.

She read it, then looked at the drawing. She immediately smiled, I knew she liked it. She loves cats, and I gave her a cat digimon. But was I thinking when I gave her the drawing. Suddenly it began to glow.

Oh crap!

"Um…I have to go to the bathroom…and Amanda!" I yelled and then rushed out the door pulling the confused Amanda along.

_I can't believe I did that! I wasn't thinking when I gave her the drawing! _

"Alissa…what the hell is going on?" Amanda asked as she watched the drawings merge together and form an egg.

"Yeah, um…I meant to tell you it…I was afraid to have too many 'members'," I said and watched as the egg formed into Amanda's hands.

"Um…tell now!"

"We don't have the time! You know how Mr. Hicks is! Quick…um…put the egg…"

But before I could finish it began to crack.

"Already?"

"Huh?" Amanda said as the baby popped out.

It smiled, and then it seemed it was hugging Amanda when it jumped onto her.

"Alissa…explain!"

"I'll tell you the whole story later, but this is your digimon partner. Her name is Tanamon."

And her name matched pretty well; she was a small tan ball of "jelly" and had a little red band sticking out of her head. Her eyes were a lavender color, and she purred like a cat.

"This …this thing! Is a digimon? But…but…I thought…"

"It was a show…I know, just…I'll explain later. Just keep her quiet and lets get back to class."

And with that we left and Amanda snuggled with the baby till she had to stuff her into her shirt until she could sit down.

"Glad you two are back, I was fixing to send someone after you," Mr. Hicks said, "But you know the rule, I allow one student at a time to the bathroom."

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Hicks, I had to tell her something really bad."

"Humph…anyways when the bacteria…"

"So…" Amanda whispered, "She's mine right? She's just like the drawing?"

"Yes! Now be quiet or else we'll get caught!"

"Amanda! Alissa! Pay attention or else I'll have to separate you two!"

"Sorry…" we both said.

So class went by quickly and Amanda had to get to the bus. But before I left to home Taija and Trey caught up.

"Hey!" Trey said as he ran up to me.

"Oh hey, um…I have something to show you if you can come over."

"Sure!" Trey said. "Oh, and Taija's digimon is sweet!"

"Eh heh…thanks."

"Hey Alissa, how are you since this morning?" Taija asked, holding Pyramon in her arms.

"Much better and uh…Amanda she…has one too."

"What? You told me to keep this a secret!"

"Sorry, it was an accident…I wasn't thinking!"

"Just like you weren't with BlackWizardmon, huh?"

"I uh…" I went silent.

"How could you say that?" Cogymon yelled.

"AH! Where'd he come from?" Trey yelped jumping back!

"Oh…I'm sorry Alissa, I didn't mean it that way," Taija apologized.

"No…it's alright. You're right…" I said and walked off with Trey, Pyramon, and Taija watching me leave.

"What was all that about?" Trey asked.

"I'll tell you on the way home, let's go."

The two then walked off.

**  
To Be Continued**… What is there to learn about BlackWizardmon? Will Amanda like her digimon? And will Trey ever get his? It's all to come up next time in my story…


	3. Katamon and the Twins

Chapter 3- Katamon and the twins

"So Taija…what is wrong with Alissa?" Trey asked.

"Well…as you know Alissa can create digimon from simply drawing them on a sheet of paper. It seems one time she was bored and did a simple outline of Wizardmon, till something…or someone took over her mind and colored it in differently…and it turns out the digimon came out as BlackWizardmon. Luckily her sister and their digimon saved her," Taija answered.

"We really have to be careful…" Pyramon said.

Taija and Trey turned their attention to her.

"We must make sure we don't run into him. BlackWizardmon actually are a myth. It's said they are digimon that were changed from angel to darkness from another, stronger darkness."

"And…who do you think this other darkness could be?" Taija asked.

"I…I don't know…" Pyramon said.

Everyone sighed, then Trey stopped in his tracks.

"Oh yeah! Alissa wanted me over! I better get over to her house, bye! See ya tomorrow!" He said running off toward my house.

The doorbell rang.

"Alissa! Get the door!" My mom yelled.

I was too depressed, I didn't answer to her.

"Fine! I'll get it!" Ashlyn sighed walking to the door, "Oh…hey Trey!"

Once I heard his name I sprang up, "Trey!"

I ran out of my room and to the living room, "Hey what are you doing here?"

"You wanted to show me something, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah! Come on into my room."

"Just a sec, can I borrow your phone so I can tell my parents I'm here."

"Sure, see you in my room."

I dashed to my room and started searching for the drawings I did of Trey's digimon.

"Hey Alissa what are you looking for?" Cogymon asked immerging from under my bed.

"My drawings…have you seen them? And…hey what were you doing under my bed?"

"I found really good candy bars under there," he answered munching on one.

"But…those are old."

"I know…that's the point."

"O-kay then…just help me find my drawings please."

"Ok," Cogymon said rolling his eyes and stuffing the rest of the candy bar into his mouth; then ducked back under the bed, "Hey I think I found them."

"What does it look like?"

"Is it twin digimon, that look like lizards?"

"Yes that's them!"

"Ok…"Cogymon game out with the drawings, "They were right next to some sticky stuff…so yeah it might be a bit sticky."

I took the papers from Cogymon, "Eww…they are sticky."

"Told ya."

"Hey Alissa, I'm here…wow you're room is a mess," Trey said coming into my room.

"Sorry I was looking for your digimon."

"My digimon?"

"Yeah I drew you some, here!" I said and handed him the papers.

He took them and, of course, the paper began to glow and the egg appeared.

"Alissa…what is going on!"

"You've got your digimon," I said and smiled.

"But…"

"Don't worry."

Trey looked worriedly at the digi egg in front of him.

"So, want to play a game or something? I've got this new game that was sent over to me by Gennai."

"Gennai?"

"You know…the old guy, from Digimon."

"Oh yeah…him…you can keep in contact with him?"

"Yeah! Funny though…I don't have Internet on my computer."

"That is weird…oh well let me try the game."

Trey won many times, and of course… I only won three times.

"Ah I'm never good at games," I said ruffling my hair.

"Then why do you have them on your computer?" Trey asked winning yet another game.

"Because…it's fun, time consuming, and Cogymon likes to play too."

"Cogymon can play?" Trey asked.

"Oh yeah really good," I said and looked over to him.

"What?" Cogymon asked.

"Nothing…"

"Hey, Cogymon want to play me?" Trey smirked.

Cogymon grinned, "Sure but don't cry if you get beat!"

He jumped over to us and I moved out of the way so Cogymon could play. I sat on my bed and watched as I rubbed Trey's egg. It sure was getting warm since Cogymon was rubbing it while I was playing. I wonder if it was going to hatch soon?

"Bam! Beat you again!" Cogymon yelled breaking my concentration.

"Ah you are good!" Trey complained.

Cogymon stuck his tongue out. Then the egg started cracking.

"Hey!" I yelled getting their attention.

Trey quickly was by my side, "It's hatching! Let me see!"

I handed him the digi egg and then four eyes showed from under the egg remains.

"What? Is this thing four eyed?" Trey asked weirded out a bit.

"Of course not silly, your digimon are twins."

"Twins?" Trey said surprisingly as the baby digimon popped out of their egg.

They sure looked alike, just in different color.

"This one," I said pointing at the lighter brown of jelly with the small golden ring on her ear, "Is Pugamon."

"Pugamon…well hi there," Trey smiled and waved.

"Puga!" Smiled Pugamon.

"And this one…" I said pointing at the other who was a darker brown and had a scar over his left eye and which was a bit blind looking, "Is Pugumon."

"Hello Pugumon" Trey said kindly.

"Pugu!" Smiled Pugumon.

"Well…it's great to see we have more members," Cogymon smiled.

Pugumon and Pugamon turned to Cogymon and "gasped".

"What's the matter little ones?" Trey asked.

The two hid behind Trey.

"Heh, heh," I giggled, "Don't worry he wont hurt you."

Trey smiled, then looked at my alarm clock, "Uh oh it's getting late I have to go."

"Ok! Oh but wait…Trey…make sure you be very careful and don't let any one see that you've got a digimon! And…keep your eye out for BlackWizardmon," I said.

"Don't worry, he can't do anything to me," Trey winked and left, hiding the twins inside his vest.

I sighed and plopped onto my bed.

"Anything wrong?" Cogymon asked sitting next to me.

"I'm just really worried, I was hoping we wouldn't have to worry about evil."

"Well…we already did the first time you met me," Cogymon reminded me.

"Oh yeah…that Devidramon…which has me wondering how he got here and who sent him," I then sprang up and got to my computer to send Gennai something.

That night I was talking to Amanda on the phone and explained everything to her.

"So…a drawing just came to life? This is really weird and…Asunimon get down from there! You're going to hurt yourself!" Amanda said on the phone.

I listened carefully as there were bangs and shouts. Yep her digimon already digivolved to Asunimon, which looked like Tanamon just a bit like a little dog; and she already was getting used to the place yet Amanda had to chase her around everywhere.

"There," Amanda said and caught her breath.

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"Just…she won't be able to move for a while…" Amanda answered as Asunimon tried to bite her way out of Amanda's bed sheets.

"So let's try this again…your drawing, it just came to life?"

"Yep, like I said they're real! I can send you a letter Gennai sent me."

"Gennai?"

"Don't you remember anything?"

"Nope, I don't pay much attention to that show."

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes and turned to Cogymon whom was messing with my hair.

"Alissa I wish I had hair like yours," Cogymon said turning it into a braid.

I sweat dropped, "And why's that?"

"Cause…I like hair," Cogymon smiled.

I thought for a second, "I could never imagine you with hair as Cogymon, your hair is fine as a Wizardmon."

I then turned my attention back to the phone, "Huh …oh that was nothing I was talking to Cogymon…ha ha yes he's fine…"

Cogymon stopped messing with my hair and walked out my door. My parents were out at some dance thing, my sisters were asleep so he went into the living and looked out the balcony.

"It sure is chilly out here," he shivered then looked up at the starry sky. As he stared, his eyes began to water. "I remember long ago, when me and big brother used to sit and look up at the stars."

_Flash back begins_

"Wow, it is cold out here isn't it Cogymon?" Wizardmon said.

"Mhm…" Cogymon answered and shivered a bit.

"Oh! You're shivering! Here…" Wizardmon said and removed his cape and put it over his brother's shoulders.

"Thank you big brother," Cogymon smiled and scooted closer to him so that he was leaning on him.

"No problem, Cogymon," Wizardmon answered, putting his arm around Cogymon's shoulder.

"Big brother…" Cogymon began looking up at the sky.

"Huh?"

"What are stars for?"

"Well for--"

"Other then bringing us light, and also I know what they are."

Wizardmon smiled, "For telling our futures."

"Hm? What do you possibly mean?"

"They tell stories and futures. Like how a relationship will go, and how a relationship will last."

"And…how about our relationship?"

Wizardmon looked to the sky, then back at Cogymon, "Bright and always together."

"That's true," Cogymon smiled.

_End flash back _

"Humph…stupid stars," Cogymon said, " You were wrong!"

Tears of anger then fell as a voice came.

"Hm…seems like someone is having flash backs."

"Huh? What…who…who are you?"

"Boo," said BlackWizardmon as he hovered down.

"You! What do _you _want?"

"Nothing…just thought it would be nice to enjoy the starry sky too…till you have to start yelling at it."

"Get away from Alissa's house! Now!"

"Sheesh mister bossy, I thought your brother taught you better then that?"

"Shut up!"

BlackWizardmon backed up a bit, "Heh…fine then I wont warn you about my master and tomorrows attack."

BlackWizardmon began to fly away till Cogymon yelled for him, "Wait! What attack? Who's your master?"

BlackWizardmon grinned, "My master is one of darkness, he's the best virus digimon out there, I will not tell you his name but beware of his deadly attacks…they cause many illnesses. As for the attack, I hope you can digivolve to a champion or two! Ha ha ha!" BlackWizardmon finished off laughing as he flew away.

Cogymon growled as he watched him fly away, "I have got to tell Alissa everything!"

To be continued: What will we learn about BlackWizardmon's "master" is this evil that strong? Or is he as easy as pie? Speaking of pie…I'm hungry!


	4. Bring it on! What's a DPorter?

Chapter 4: Bring on the battle! And…what is a D-Porter? 

"Alissa! Alissa! I have some news! Alissa!" Cogymon yelled coming into my room.

I had just hung up the phone, "Huh what is it? Have you lost it? Are you trying to wake up my sisters?"

"Sorry…it's just BlackWizardmon, I met him outside …and he told me something we really need to know!" Cogymon answered.

"What? BlackWizardmon?"

"Yes! He told me about an attack that's supposed to happen tomorrow and about his master!"

"Master?"

"Yes! He said that he's the darkest and strongest virus digimon out there! Also he said his attacks can cause great illnesses and are really deadly!"

"But…" I started till my computer rang saying I've got an email. "Oh! Gennai must have written me back!"

I ran to the computer, ignoring the fact about our new "enemy" and this attack coming up.

"Alissa we don't have the time to read mails! Alissa!" Cogymon yelled as if I were ignoring him.

"Just a sec…hm…what's this? He's asking me something again…"

"Huh?" Cogymon said and jumped onto my shoulders.

"What…what's a D-Porter?"

"A what?" Cogymon asked and looked at the computer.

I was right, Gennai was asking how digivolving was going and asked if I was ready for my D-Porter?

"I …I don't know…but you should accept. Notice how he asked about digivolving? It might be some kind of digivice," Cogymon said.

I nodded my head yes and clicked the button to accept the device. The device then came out of my computer just like Cogymon did. Its size was small and its figure waved in a motion like water when it's windy out, there were several buttons and I sure didn't know how to use it. The colors on it was black and purple.

"This thing reminds me of my mp3 player," I goofed around.

"Alissa no time to joke around, this IS a digivice! It can help me digivolve!" Cogymon said taking it from my hands.

"How does it work then?"

"I don't know…hm…I wonder what this button does…" he then pushed a small button suddenly on the screen appeared with a bunch of numbers.

"Huh?"

But before we could do anything we were transported! Next thing we knew we were running from man-eating dinos!

"AHHHHH! What … is …going on?" I yelled running with Cogymon right behind me.

"I don't know! But I sure wish I know how we could get out of here!" Cogymon said.

I looked at my device and clicked another button. Then Cogymon began to glow.

"What?" he said and stopped.

"Huh…" I said then all of a sudden…

"Uh…oh! Time warp digivolve…champion!" The words suddenly slipped out of my mouth!

"Eh…Cogymon digivolve to…Wizardmon!" Cogymon then digivolved.

"Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon yelled stopping the dinosaur right in its tracks. Then it ran off scared half to death.

"That was close," I sighed and collapsed.

"Alissa…what did you do?" Wizardmon asked.

"I just fell on my butt and I think I landed on a small, sharp rock," I said rubbing my butt.

"Ugh…not that! How did you make me digivolve?" Wizardmon rolled his eyes.

"Oh…I pushed this button!" I said and showed it to him.

"Hm…and I pushed…that button," Wizardmon said pointing at the button he clicked that got us into this mess.

"Then…let's click it again!" I said and pushed it.

"Wait don't--" Wizardmon said but it was too late.

Yet it didn't matter we were back home.

"Hm…that was amazing! Hey…you're back as a Cogymon," I said.

Cogymon looked at himself, "Huh…oh you're right! Oh well…"

"So these do help, hm…"

Then it came to me…what about my friends?

"What's this?" Taija said as she entered her room and picked up a red and yellow device on her bed.

"The hell?" Amanda said to herself as Asunimon came to her with a white and lavender colored device.

"Hm…oh cool this thing looks awesome!" Trey said as he picked up the light blue and dark red device from his desk.

Me and Cogymon still stood in my room confused till Ashlyn came running in.

"Alissa! Alissa! Look at this!"

"Ashlyn! You're supposed to be asleep!" I said.

"But…I couldn't when there was a bright light and weird sound that awoke me. I looked on my desk and got this…" She said and showed me her green and orange device.

"Ah! You've got one too!"

"Huh?"

I showed her my digivice.

"Oh! So…what is this thing?" She asked.

"It's a digivice! This one is called the D-Porter."

"D-Porter? What does the "porter" part have to do with it?"

"I don't know…but I have a hunch."

"What?"

"I think…it lets us teleport through time and to different places."

"What?"

"Cogymon and I accidentally clicked a button and we were teleported to the times of the dinosaurs! Then I clicked another button and Cogymon digivolved to Wizardmon again!"

"Again?"

"Oh yeah I never told you…a few days after I first got him, he digivolved to save me from a Devidramon."

"Oh! Well how lucky for you! Triomon has never digivolved to a champion."

"Hm…but she might…tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing …go back to bed, I'm going to bed too so you can."

"Alright…night."

"Night…" I said then turned to my digivice.

"Hm…"

"What is it Alissa?" Cogymon asked looking up at me.

"I wonder…" I said to myself, out loud, and put some numbers into the time area. Then I put in an area I wanted to go.

"Alright then…let's go Cogymon."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

I held him in my arms, and the held up my D-Porter, "Time Warp…Travel!"

With that we were teleported.

"Where did you take us, Alissa?" Cogymon asked as he looked at his surroundings. It sure was familiar it looked like…it looked like…he then gasped.

"Like it…isn't this one of the areas you and your brother always hung around at?" I said smiling.

"Yes!" Cogymon said happily and ran over to a small rock and ran his hand against it.

"There's something else…ah there he is…" I said smiling brightly.

I had set the time way back…to when Wizardmon was still alive.

"There you are Cogymon…I was wondering were you ran off to…"

"Big…brother…" Cogymon said and started crying. He then ran up to him and hugged him, crying even harder.

Wizardmon hugged him back, "What's the matter Cogymon? Why are you crying?"

Cogymon just looked up at him and smiled.

I was smiling too, when I noticed that the Cogymon from the past was heading toward them, oh crap!

"Ok happy time is over!" I said and then quickly teleported us back, without even getting Wizardmon the chance to ask who I was.

"Why did you do that Alissa?" Cogymon yelled when we were back home.

"I'm sorry, I should've thought before I did this…we need to be more careful not to let your past self see you, or else we're in a load of crap."

Cogymon sighed, "You're right."

He was quiet, and crying again.

"I'm sorry Cogymon, I should have never done that…you were already starting to calm down. Now you're going to be like this all over again," I said rubbing my hand against his back, "Let's just go to sleep…ok?"

"Alright…" Cogymon muttered keeping his eyes to the ground.

The next day was a day off, thanks to "teachers work day" heh I love those things. And it's perfect too! We can battle like Cogymon said BlackWizardmon had warned us. Which makes me wonder, why did he warn us?

"Hey Alissa you sure seem out of this world this morning…something on your mind?" Ashlyn asked.

"Huh? Oh…uh yeah. Hey come here I need to tell you something, in private," I said giving Andrea a quick glance then grabbing Ashlyn by the arm and running into her room.

"Look there's going to be a battle today, and I want you to stay right here!"

"What? Since when did you know that?"

"Cogymon found out; BlackWizardmon told him."

"BlackWizardmon? But why?"

"I don't know…I've been wondering the same thing…now …please…do not follow I don't know what I'll do if you get hurt."

"But I wont…I have Triomon."

I looked over to her digimon, sitting on her bed and reading a book, "Yes I know…but she's just not strong enough."

"WHO SAYS! SHE'S ALREADY MADE IT TO HER CHAMPION FORM!"

"What?"

"Yesterday, after I got my digivice…this ugly monster attacked us…I was going to bed I swear! I just wanted to test out my device and…well…Triomon digivolved to Okumon."

"Okumon…that's right …that is her champion stage…ugh…fine! You can come…but once it starts getting dangerous I'm teleporting you back home!"

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"Alissa! There you are! We have to talk to you! NOW!" Taija said running up to me with Trey running behind her, out of breath. I had stepped outside, and was actually going to go get them, funny.

"What are these things?" Taija demanded an answer when she showed me her digivice.

"So…you've got one too! Cool, look me too. And I guess Trey…you have one also?"

"Duh," Trey said showing me his.

"Well…WHAT are they?" Taija demanded again.

"Oh…they're our digivices. It's called the D-Porter…it allows us to teleport from place to place, or through different times. Or, of course, it helps us digivolve; although…I'm not sure about something."

"What?"

"I'm not sure it'll help your digimon make it to champion stage though."

"What?"

"You see, I think the D-Porter goes through time only and if your digimon made it to champion stage for the first time at only one time…then it will be recorded into your device and it's like you go through time and digivolve your digimon into champion stage."

"Well that explains a lot…I was testing this thing out last night. I figured it must have been a digivice," Trey said.

"Let me guess…you teleported yourself to the time of the dinosaurs?"

"No…to the time when men still wore skirts!"

Taija and I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Taija and I said.

Trey and Cogymon looked at each other, "Girls…"

"Ok we need Amanda."

"For what?"

"I'll tell you in a sec," I said and typed in Amanda's area then teleported her here, hoping Asunimon was near her.

She was here, with another digimon on her shoulders. It was Katamon, she looked an awful a lot like Gatomon, just tan colored, she had three tails …like a fox, no gloves, the end of her ears were black and had two little hairs not three, her eyes were a blue/green color, and she had a red band on her head along with occasional black designs on her body.

"What is going on here?" Amanda asked with a fork in her hand.

"Oh sorry…were you eating?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!"

I plugged me ears, "Geez sorry."

"Well what do you want? And I have a question…what's this?" Amanda said and showed me her digivice.

"Oh that's your digivice and the reason I teleported you here was for…"

Then there was a loud boom.

"Crap! Already? Hurry let's go! Bring your digimon and uh…ASHLYN! COME ON!" I said running and calling for Ashlyn.

She then came out from her window, riding on Triomon, of course, who was running so fast that she didn't fall and only walked the walls.

Ah yes I must mention something…Triomon is the fastest digimon there is. Her attack is so fast that no one ever got the chance to see what it exactly looks like…what it's called is Speed Spark, and she runs so fast that the electricity in her fur starts to run through her whole body and she'll run up to her opponent and shocks them. It's rather useful.

We were half way there when I noticed there were more then one digimon. Almost enough for each of us to battle. Ashlyn and I immediately went into action.

-"Time warp!…Digivolve!…….Champion!"-

"Cogymon digivolve to…Wizardmon!"

"Triomon digivolve to…Okumon!"

"Woah," Trey, Taija, and Amanda gawked as they looked up at Ashlyn's large digimon and noticed mine also.

"Go Okumon! Kick ass!" Ashlyn yelled.

"Ashlyn!" I said upset that she had just cursed.

"My bad…"she said rolling her eyes.

"Earthquake Claw!" Okumon yelled and rammed her large claw at a digimon and deleting it.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon called out and defeated another.

"This seems a bit too easy," I said.

"Hey Alissa…" said a voice behind me.

I turned to Trey, "Yeah?"

"What are we needed here for? You're digimon are doing just fine!"

"Start fighting, hopefully your digimon can make it to their champion stages on their own too."

"Ok then, go Tyranatormon and Blazemon!" Trey yelled.

"Come on Pyramon, you can do it!" Taija cheered.

"Um…go Katamon?" Amanda said sarcastically.

"Frozen Claws!" Tyranatormon attacked.

"Blaze Punch!" Blazemon attacked.

"Blaze Feathers!" Pyramon attacked.

"Kat Claw!" Katamon attacked.

They all attacked, at the same time, at one digimon and he was deleted.

"See, they're strong as a team," I said smiling brightly.

"So…" Came a familiar voice that I loathed so much (though…I really didn't hear it the first time but I knew it was him), "You brought the team, well done Cogymon."

"BlackWizardmon," I growled.

He looked down at me and grinned, "Heh heh, hello."

To Be Continued: (I am so evil, I just cut it off from there, eh?) Will the others make it to their champion stages? Is there a quicker way, like maybe with the help of the digivices. And is it me…or there's something fishy about that Black Wizardmon.


	5. First adventure in the digital world

Chapter 5- First adventure in the digital world 

"What is he smirking about?" Ashlyn asked me.

"I'm not sure," I said gritting my teeth, "But I'm know it's not any good."

I looked up at him; he just stood there calmly. And was counting us, our digimon, and the digimon we were going against. Then he smirked again and flew down to us.

"Perfect, everyone is equal," He said to himself.

Everyone watched as he approached, even the other digimon watched…and slowly followed him.

"Yes, that's it ..just a bit closer…stay as a group," he said as if he were some kind of tour guide, "Perfect! Dark Spell!" BlackWizardmon raised his staff and it began to glow, then he ran around us all with his staff to the ground and a glowing ring was around us.

"Wh-what's going on?" Taija muttered.

Well all watched closely as BlackWizardmon put his hand into the ring and made odd signs that Wizardmon couldn't even read.

"Teleportation spell!" BlackWizardmon said then stepped back. With that…the ring suddenly close up…as if making a wall. Next thing we knew…we were falling!

"Ashlyn! Ashlyn! Ashlyn-san! Wake up!"

Ashlyn slowly woke up, slowly looking up to see Triomon.

"Triomon…"she moaned and sat up, "What happened?

"We fell…remember?" Triomon answered.

"Oh yeah," Ashlyn said and stood up, then looked around. "Huh? Where are we? And…where…where is my sister?"

Triomon looked around, "Yeah…and, where are all the others?"

The two looked up at the sky, and worried.

"Alissa! Alissa…hey wake up, naptime is over! Alissaaaaaaaa!" Cogymon shook me wildly. "UGH! What does a demon have to do to wake up his partner…" Cogymon looked around, then smirked.

"That's it," he said and licked his finger and stuck it into my ear. "LOOGIEEEE!"

"GAH! WHAT THE..!" I yelled and sprang up. I looked over to Cogymon to see him cracking up, rolling around on the ground.

"I am going to tear your ears off! COME HERE!" I said, getting up and rolling up my sleeves.

Cogymon screamed (like a girl) and ran off.

I ran after him, till I stopped cause I nearly tripped over him…because HE stopped.

"Hey? Why'd you stop?"

"Is it me…or does this place look like the digital world?"

I looked up, "Hm…actually it does. What did happen anyway?"

"Last I can remember, BlackWizardmon placed us inside a ring and then we fell…after that I remember blacking out."

"Yeah…me too."

We looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Oh well, I guess we should search for the others."

"Well Ashlyn, what do you think? Should we go look for the others?" Triomon asked Ashlyn.

"Hm…give me a moment I'm thinking," Ashlyn said rubbing her chin.

"Hm…hm…hmmm…hmmmmmmm."

Triomon stood there, a bit ticked, "UGH! It's not hard to think about …yes or no? That's all you've got to say!"

Ashlyn looked at Triomon, "Well…that's what is taking me so long to think about."

Triomon sighed, and plopped to the floor, "And I thought I was the stupid one."

Ashlyn smiled, "Ok…now I know…"

Triomon sat up and looked at her.

"We…………..just sit here and wait for the others," Ashlyn said finally and plopped down onto a rock.

Triomon stood there for a while, "ARE YOU CRAZY? Do you know what this world is full of? There could be an attack in minute!"

"That's the thing…if we travel…we'll come across trouble, if we stay here…the chances of trouble will be like…2 to 5 …so calm down."

Triomon sighed, "Don't you at least want to find your sister? She was closest to you when we fell…she couldn't have fallen far from here."

Ashlyn looked at Triomon, "Hm…yeah, that sounds reasonable. Ok…worry butt, let's go find Cogymon and Alissa."

Triomon smiled and nodded, "Now that's more like it!"

"Alissaaaa-saaaan…I'm tired…can I please ride on your back?" Cogymon complained.

"No…" I moaned.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

Cogymon stopped in his tracks and plopped to the ground, "Can we at least take a rest, and get some water? I'm really thirsty, and the sun is burning me to a crisp."

"Don't be so sarcastic, there are clouds out…and you got something to drink not too long ago. If you're tired of walking, why don't you digivolve and fly. How about this…I digivolve you…and you fly me around."

Cogymon blinked and looked at me, "Are you crazy, you weigh like…a million pounds…I can't carry you and fly at the same time…defiantly as weak as I am now."

"Are you …calling me fat?" I said rather ticked.

"Um…no," Cogymon half smiled and slowly backed away.

Then he paused as a stomach growled.

He looked up at me, and I looked at him.

There was an awkward silence.

"Boy…am I sure hungry!" Ashlyn said.

Triomon stopped, then looked up at an apple tree, "How about this apple?"

Ashlyn looked up, "Are you sure it's good? You've never been to the digital world before."

Triomon shrugged, "Sure it's good…pure instinct. Here…SPEED SPARK…here's your apple." Triomon had used her attack to run up the tree and grab to apples before softly landing on her feet.

"Nice trick, do it again," Ashlyn said while munching on apple.

Triomon ate hers in one bite then swallowed, "No…we need to keep going."

Ashlyn nodded.

"Wow…you were right Cogymon…it is hot out here," I panted.

"Maybe…you shouldn't…wear so much clothes…and defiantly less black."

"What do you mean…I'm only wearing…one black shirt."

"Point made…" Cogymon then looked up at the sun, " Is it me…or does it seem like we're just going no where. Like we're walking, but just getting no where."

I stopped, "Yeah…you're right…I wonder if there's something controlling us…"

Cogymon looked around, then his ears perked up, "Huh…did you hear that."

My stomach growled, "Yeah…it's called my stomach is pissed that I haven't fed it yet."

"No, I heard something else," Cogymon said, putting his hand to his ear to listen better.

I tried to listen too.

"It's coming toward us…" Cogymon growled, like a dog would when it would sense danger, "Alissa…digivolve me!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright," I said and nodded, then held up my D-Porter, "Time Warp…Digivolve! Champion!"

"Cogymon digivolve to………Wizardmon!"

Wizardmon stood there for just a bit longer, slowly waiting.

"I still don't hear or see anything."

"Shhh!"

I shushed up.

Wizardmon looked around, then…something hit him! But it was invisible!

"Wizardmon!" I yelled then looked around, "What was that?"

Wizardmon got up and didn't answer but sure was alert now.

"Ah…now I see what they are…"

"Huh? What?"

"Some kind of spirit using magic to use illusions making it seem we are going no where, and making themselves invisible."

"And…what are they called?"

"Not sure."

"WIZARDMON! THINK!"

"I am, I am…don't try and kill my ear ok!"

He stood there and looked closely, trying to focus on his own magic.

"I…I can barely see them, there are three of them…and they kinda are shaped like …like…"

"Like what?"

"Looks like Bakemon, but there is something different about them."

"Huh…well this can be simple then, let's say a few things over and over again. You should know rants could kill them."

"Um…Alissa…I-I wouldn't if--"

"Don't worry! Sheesh…ok, um I'll use the one Sora and Joe did. Bakemon loose your power, Bakemon loose your power, come on Wizardmon…join me!"

He sighed, "Alissa …it's not going to work."

"What do you mean?"

Then suddenly something hit me, knocking me to the ground.

"Hey! Ok that's it, you three…whatever you are…show yourselves!" Wizardmon demanded.

"Psh, your magic is weak, you weren't even able to see us," said one of them as they became visible.

"Ah! They're Soulmon!"

"Soulmon?" I asked and sat up, rubbing my cheek.

"Soulmon, they're a lot like Bakemon…yet with a wizards hat over their head. They use magic, so the rants won't work on them."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, I tried telling you that before."

The other two Soulmon showed their faces, "Well, now that you know us, we can get started. As BlackWizardmon-sama ordered."

"What? You guys work for him?"

"Of course, digimon in the digital world normally not attack unless threatened or commanded to. You weren't doing anything to threaten us. It's all common sense."

I growled, "Ok, but you're messing with the wrong digimon. Go after them Wizardmon!"

Wizardmon nodded and flew closer to them to fight.

Triomon perked her head up high, "Hey Ashlyn do you hear that?"

Ashlyn listened, "If I recall right, it sounds like some kind of battle is going on."

Triomon sniffed, "Hey! I smell Alissa…and Cogymon!"

"Really? Let's go! They might be in trouble!"

"Better ride on my back so we can get there faster!"

Ashlyn nodded and hopped onto her back.

Wizardmon was knocked back, again.

"Wizardmon! What's wrong with you? Why can't you fight right."

"It's not easy to fight…when everything won't stay put. When I said I was thirsty, then I am. Now I'm dehydrated."

I gasped, what have I done. I was being selfish, just wanting to hurry and get to the others and get out of here. But I wasn't thinking about my partner, he needed some rest.

The group of Soulmon came toward us, and Wizardmon tried his best to defend me.

He stood standing in front of me, but collapsed to the ground.

"Wizardmon!" I said and knelt down to him, then looked up with fear…the Soulmon were coming toward us again…and fast.

"Not so fast! Go Triomon! Digivolve!" said a familiar voice.

"Triomon digivolve to…Okumon!"

"Earthquake Claw!" Okumon said appearing and destroying two of the Soulmon.

"Oh no! I better get out of here!" The last Soulmon said and started to float away.

"Not so fast!" Okumon said and dug her claw into it.

"Great job!" Ashlyn yelled as her digimon de-volved and they high-fived.

"Ashlyn! Triomon!" I yelled, "Hey!"

"Alissa!" Ashlyn said and ran over.

"Thank god, I found you. Thanks for saving me," I said.

Ashlyn smiled, then looked down at Wizardmon, "What happened to him?"

"Eh…he's just a bit dehydrated and passed out. Do you happen to know where any water is?"

"Yep," Ashlyn said brightly, "Triomon and I know a nice comfy spot where we can relax, have a nice view and have plenty of fruits and water."

"Wow…we were walking through a desert…well maybe we were. It was all the Soulmon's fault, causing the illusion like that."

Ashlyn laughed, "What touch luck you've got. Well let's go."

I nodded, and picked up Cogymon (whom had just devolved from a Wizardmon) and followed Ashlyn and Triomon to this "tropical" area they had described.

Yet I couldn't help but worry, if there were all of BlackWizardmon's henchmen out there…what about my friends? Their digimon haven't digivolved to the champion stage yet. Only mine and Ashlyn's…and we're together! Did BlackWizardmon plan this from the start? Did he want to get rid of us one by one…or did he just want a challenge and wait for everyone to be strong enough to fight back.

I paused.

Ashlyn turned around and looked at me, "What's the matter?"

"I…I don't know. I'm not sure about this place, I keep having feelings…something will happen to the others."

"Don't worry…they have their digimon partners!"

I nodded, she was right…they still were powerful enough.

Maybe I worry too much, heh.

I then quickly ran over to Ashlyn and caught up with her.

To Be Continued: What new adventures await us? Defiantly for my dear friends? I hope they'll be alright! Find out next time…!


	6. Enter FlameKatamon

Chapter 6- The Adventure Continues, Katamon's Great Evolution! 

"Sheesh Katamon, must you be so sarcastic? We're lost and that's that," Amanda said.

"And that's what I said, we're doomed because you're the one leading the group," Katamon smirked.

Amanda looked around, "What group?"

Katamon grinned, "And you said I was sarcastic."

Amanda laughed, "I guess we're a lot alike. Alissa has a gift of giving out the correct partners."

Katamon rolled her eyes, "Whatever, knowing my instincts…we need to find some food, I'm starved."

"That's not instincts, that's just your stomach talking."

It went silent, then Amanda's stomach growled…loudly.

"Yes, and your stomach is yelling."

"Oh shut up, come on…let's find food."

"Careful Triomon, make him damp…not wet," I said.

Triomon rolled her eyes and cupped her claws together, dipped them in the water and poured it over Cogymon's face.

"He should gain consciousness soon," Ashlyn said.

"So this is where you guys stayed most of the time?" I asked.

"No…we walked past this place, grabbed something to eat and then continued looking for you and the others."

"Heh, if I were you I would've stayed…this place is beautiful!"

"I know, but worry lizard over here wanted to keep searching," Ashlyn said and pointed at Triomon.

Triomon stuck her tongue out, "Well…if we hadn't kept going, your sister would be ghost food by now."

Ashlyn laughed, "Yeah! Ha! We saved your lives! I can't believe this…but your own little sister saved your butt!"

I sighed, "Must you rub it in?"

Ashlyn got up and danced around, shaking her butt in my face, "We saved your liiiiives."

"I'm serious! Stop it!"

Ashlyn kept doing it.

"GOD DAMNIT! STOP IT!"

Ashlyn stopped, "Sheesh, miss grumpy."

Cogymon then started to wake up.

"And look, you woke him up."

"That's good, now that he's conscious we can keep going," I said and walked over to Cogymon.

"But…I thought you wanted to stay here?"

"Yes, it would be nice…but as Triomon said, it is best that we keep going."

Ashlyn sighed, "Sheesh, you people worry too much."

"Hey Cogymon, you alright?" I asked.

Cogymon looked up at me, "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?"

"Remember, we were fighting those Soulmon. But you passed out from dehydration…Ashlyn and Triomon saved us."

"Oh…now I remember. Where are we now?"

"Just some place they came across."

Cogymon got up and looked around, "Wow…it's beautiful! Hey look a mini waterfall, along with a lake! Let's go swimming!"

"Cogymon…no…I…"

But he didn't listen and jumped right in, getting me soaked.

"Ugh…thanks a lot."

Cogymon popped up from under the water, "Wow, this water is perfect. Not too cold, and not hot either."

Triomon smiled, "Yeah it's perfect!"

Ashlyn grinned, "Hey it wont hurt if we did a bit of swimming…will it?"

"It will, we need to get going. Anyway, neither of us have a bathing suit."

"What did you say?" Ashlyn asked from inside the water.

"GAH! No one listens to me anymore!" I sighed, then walked over and stepped into the water myself.

"Amanda! Look! Apple trees!" Katamon yelled pointing at trees up ahead.

"Hm, looks like someone is growing them. I don't know if we're aloud to pick those," Amanda said, tilting her head to the side.

"Hey! An apple tree is an apple tree! It doesn't matter!" Katamon said and ran over to pick one.

"Wait! Katamon! Ah…man," Amanda yelled and ran after her.

Katamon jumped down from the tree holding two apples, "See…no harm at all."

Amanda was fixing to say something when a seed hit her.

"What was that?"

Katamon looked over her shoulder, then spotted two digimon heading their way.

One looked like a broken tree with eyes, it was a Woodmon.

Another looked like an apple with arms and legs and a large leaf on its head, it's called an Applemon.

"Stop right there!" Yelled the Woodmon, "Those are our apples!"

"Huh?" Katamon said.

"Told yah," Amanda smirked.

Katamon dropped the apples and swayed her hands, "Hey…we didn't know! We didn't mean to steal!"

The Applemon threw another seed at Amanda.

"That's it, I've had enough…quit hurting her!" Katamon said and ran into action.

"Kat Claw!"

But not much affected them.

"What?

Woodmon and Applemon smirked, "Do you think you can defeat us that easily?"

"Champions…" Katamon uttered.

Amanda backed up slowly as Katamon stood in front, protecting her partner.

"STOP!" Came a small voice. The Woodmon and Applemon found it familiar as they looked over to see a small Digimon. It was like a green potatoe with arms, legs, and a leaf on its head.

"Sproutmon! We told you not to come out here!" Applemon said.

"I know Applemon-sama…but I saw those two when they picked the apples. They didn't mean it…they're only hungry."

Applemon sighed as she stared at Sproutmon…since he was always right.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's not fight Woodmon…they wouldn't be able to do any harm anyway."

"Hey!" Katamon snarled.

"Drop it Katamon," Amanda said.

"Follow us," Woodmon said as he, Applemon and Sproutmon turned and lead them into the forest.

Katamon and Amanda looked at each other, shrugged, then followed.

"I swear…we've been here before," Ashlyn said.  
"Hm…maybe there's another Soulmon around here," Cogymon said looking over his shoulder.

"I know!" Triomon said, "This is where Ashlyn and I landed.

"Yeah that's right!" Ashlyn said, slamming her fist into her other palm.

"Hm…then the others can't be far…right?" I said.

It was silent, and everyone shrugged.

"Well we can at least keep searching!" Cogymon said.

We nodded then continued walking.

"Sooo…you're apple like Digimon…growing apples?" Amanda said, raising an eyebrow.

The Applemon sweat dropped, "Yeah…pretty much."

"Ah just ignore her, Amanda is always sarcastic," Katamon said while munching on a juicy red apple.

"Look who's talking miss--" Amanda paused as two little Sproutmon came up with a large leaf with three apples, asking if she wanted some, "…don't mind if I do!"

"You're a pig."

"What did you call me?"

"A pig…you're trying to eat three apples in one bite!"

Amanda finished her bite then stuck her tongue out.

"It sure is getting late, we should stop," I said.

Everyone else nodded as we sat down to the nearest rock and log.  
"Hey I'm going to go out and see if I can find any food. I think some Soulmon are around her…so could you digivolved me Alissa?" Cogymon asked.

I nodded then pulled out my digivice and time warp digivolved him to Wizardmon.

"Thanks," Wizardmon said then walked into the forest.

I smiled, "Ok…I'll see if I can find some more sticks to keep our fire going," I said and left.

Not really, I was slightly bluffing and lurked behind Ashlyn.

There was a crack, as I stepped on a dry and twig.

"What was that?" Ashlyn said and spun around, only looking into a dark forest.

"Don't know…maybe you were imagining things," Triomon said, also turning around to see if she could see anything, "I can see well in the dark…but there isn't anyone there."

I had hidden behind the tree.

Ashlyn sighed and turned back to the fire.

Slowly and quiet I crept right behind her, my hands raising up as if I were a bear, then screamed out BOO! Both Triomon and Ashlyn screamed really loud and hugged each other, turning around to only see me. I started laughing, "Haha! You should've seen the looks on your faces!"

Ashlyn frowned and growled, "Very funny."

I grinned, then heard another crack from someone…or something stepping on a crack.

"What was that?" I said looking around.

"Yeah right…like I'm going to believe you. You probably just stepped on a twig and you're trying to scar me," Ashlyn said with her back to me.

I turned around and scanned the area some more, "No really! I think I heard something."

Ashlyn coughed a sarcastic cough and rolled her eyes, I then sat down next to her…still looking around.

Then out of no where, Wizardmon jumped from the shadows yelling boo.

Now all three of us were hugging each other and screaming our lungs out.

Wizardmon laughed, "Ha! I hope I didn't make you pee your pants!"

I changed from an aghast face to an angry face, "Why you! I'm going to get you! Even if you're a champion Digimon! You're still like your rookie stage!"

Ashlyn and Triomon watched as I chased Wizardmon around the campfire.

"If you want you can sleep in this hut tonight," a Woodmon said showing Amanda and Katamon a hut.

"Of course!" Amanda said going in with Katamon calmly following, shaking her head and sighing on the way.

"These Digimon are rather nice…aren't they?" Amanda said as she covered up in her blanket.

"Yeah…" Katamon said as she lied down and curled up next to her partner.

"Katamon…" Amanda said.

"Hm?" Katamon said, opening an eye and looking up at her.

"We're gonna be best friends forever right?"

"Yeah, best friends that bicker over nothing!"

Amanda smiled, "Yeah!"

Katamon laughed, then closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

Amanda smiled again and started to pet Katamon, having her cat friend purr.

The next morning it seemed peaceful enough, but things kept bugging Katamon.  
"I you sure you're not allergic to apples or anything?" Amanda asked.

Every time Katamon would get those weird feelings…she would get an itch somewhere.

"No…more like I feel like something bad is going to happen!"

"What could possibly happen?" Amanda asked.

Suddenly three Applemon came running up to them, one of them badly injured and was being carried by the other two.

"What happened?" Amanda asked getting up quickly.

"The RedVeggiemon! They're attacking our village again!"  
"Again?" Katamon and Amanda said as they looked at each other with a questioning look.

"Yes…the RedVeggiemon," Woodmon said, "They always attack our village. They're jealous that we grow such good apples…so they attack and destroy most of our trees."

"Well I don't like that! Come on Katamon! Let's fight them!" Amanda said.

Katamon nodded.

Woodmon smiled, "And we'll fight with you."

Amanda and Katamon nodded.

"Alissa wake up! Did you hear that?" Ashlyn said, shaking me awake.

"Huh?" I said waking up and looking around, "Did I snore?"

Ashlyn stared at me for a while.

"What?"

"No…you didn't snore. I heard something…it sounded like some kind of attack far away."

I went wide eyed, "Oh no! One of our friends might be hurt."

"Ok…who was closest to you…other than me?" Ashlyn asked.

I closed my eyes, trying to remember where we all stood.

"Amanda…she was to my left while you were to my right."

"Then we need to go that way!" Ashlyn said getting up and pointing into the direction.

I looked up at her, Cogymon was sleeping on my stomach, and Triomon was curled up in a ball beside Ashlyn…snorting and dreaming about fluffy white bunnies.

"Um…yeah…maybe we should wake everyone up first," I said.

Ashlyn sighed.

"Ready Katamon? I see them coming," Amanda said.

Katamon nodded, her claws out and ready to attack. A group of Woodmon were to their left and a group of Applemon were to their right. While all the Sproutmon were inside the huts.

"There's two of them! Wow are they that powerful?" Amanda asked as they emerged, expecting a whole lot more than two.

"Two is enough! You'll see."

The RedVeggiemon laughed evilly as they emerged.

"Kat Claw!" Katamon said getting into action quickly.

"Seed Bullet!" Applemon attacked.

"Woody Smash!" Woodmon attacked.

But not of the hits hurt RedVeggiemon or they missed.

"What are they?" Amanda said.

"They're normal RedVeggiemon, but since they eat a lot of vegetables, their bodies are firm and strong…our attacks rarely work on them," Applemon said.

"That's so unfair!" Amanda said then turned to them," Well! Katamon and I will just give them a piece of our mind! Right!"

Katamon looked up at her and nodded, then ran up to attack.

But the RedVeggiemon stopped her attack and knocked her over, then used their thorned, whip like hands and started hitting her. Katamon cried out in pain.

"Katamon!" Amanda yelled, "Leave her alone!"

Amanda was fixing to run up to here when a large bee like Digimon swooped above her.

"What the..?" Amanda stepped back and looked up to see a Flymon," Who're you?"

"Flymon! I was sent her by BlackWizardmon-sama to destroy you."

"BlackWizardmon?" Woodmon and Applemon asked.

"An evil Digimon, he's a big enemy of ours," Amanda answered, "He sent us here for no good reason."

The Woodmon and Applemon blinked, then turned to the Flymon, "Well Amanda and Katamon are already trying to protect us from RedVeggiemon…so we wont let you touch them!"

"Apple Bullet!"

"Woody Smash!"

Flymon dodged the attacks, then head butted the group of Digimon as they all fell over.

"Stop you guys! Katamon and I can do this ourselves!" Amanda said, but remembered that Katamon was getting beaten.

"Katamon…" Amanda whispered as she watched her being beaten, "Katamon!"

"Did you hear that?" Triomon said with her ears up.

"Yeah…sounded like someone calling for Katamon," Cogymon said.

I went wide eyed, "Amanda! Come one!" I dodged forward, running as quickly as I could.

"No…I've had enough!" Amanda said with her head down and her fist clenched, "It'll be my destiny to stop them! I can't let my friends down! Katamon you can do it!" Inside Amanda…an odd power glowed…and so did Katamon.

Katamon quickly moved from another attack from RedVeggiemon, then stood up and looked at her self.

"I…I feel so much…so much power that I just…I just want to evolve!" Katamon yelled then threw her head back and screamed out.

"Katamon digivolved too…"

She was now more larger, standing on all four feet. She then had four tails instead of three, and flames came out of the back of her front and back feet.

"…FlameKatamon!"

"Katamon…digivolved," Amanda said staring up at the large cat Digimon.

"That's it! I've had enough of you all!" FlameKatamon said at the RedVeggiemon, whom looked up at her rather scared.

"Running…" she began as she started to run really fast toward them, "…Flame!" Soon her whole body was covered in flame, she tackled the RedVeggiemon. They caught on fire for a split second, then went into a million pieces.

FlameKatamon smirked, then collapsed.

"Katamon!" Amanda said and ran over to her side as she de-digivolved.

"Amanda…" Katamon said looking up at her weakly.

The Flymon took his attention off the Woodmon and Applemon and looked at the now defenseless Katamon and Amanda.

"Now I can get yah…" he said and started flying toward them.

"Not so fast! Magical Game!"

"Earthquake Claw!"

Amanda looked over to see Wizardmon and Okumon battling the Flymon. Behind them were me and Ashlyn.

"Alissa! Ashlyn!" Amanda said, got up and ran over to them, "I though I'd never see you again!"

I smiled, "That would never happen. You're my friend!"

Amanda smiled.

Soon Flymon was destroyed and Okumon and Wizardmon devolved back to their rookie stages.

"How was that?" Cogymon asked as he jumped into my arms.

"You did great!" I said hugging him.

The Applemon, Woodmon, and Sproutmon approached the six of them, "Thanks…we owe you. You saved us and our village. I'm guessing you'll have to leave now…"

Amanda turned to the, bent down and placed a hand on one of the Sproutmon's heads, "Don't worry. I'll come here and visit you guys. I promise."

The Sproutmon smiled, along with the rest of the group.

"But right now…I've got to go and find my other friends, then get rid of BlackWizardmon. I swear this guy is starting to drive me nuts."

Everyone laughed, other than Amanda.

"What? I mean it! He is! It's always …blahblahblah…you are all together now I can put a stupid spell on you."

We stopped laughing and stared at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, Amanda," I said shaking my head and turning around to continue looking for my other friends.

"What! Whaaaat! Hey wait up! I was just explaining what he was like! What was so weird about it?" Amanda said running after us.

The Applemon, Woodmon, and Sproutmon all yelled bye and waved, Amanda turned her body to them and waved back then turned back to me and my sister and quickly caught up.

To Be Continued: Sometimes Amanda doesn't make any sense at all … Oh well. So it seems there is an odd power causing our Digimon to digivolve. What is this power? Can we control it? Can we use it to destroy BlackWizardmon? You'll just have to wait and see…


	7. Taija and Pyramon's bond of love

Chapter 7- Let's Fly Taija! Spearomon's Wings of Flame. 

"Taija! Taija! Wake up!" Pyramon yelled shaking her. But her partner would not wake up and only shivered in her sleep.

She was having a dream, a dream of her past. She knew it. Young Taija sat in the living room. Her parents were out and she was being baby sat by the mean old lady across the street. There was a beeping noise from the computer room. The young 7 year old turned her head around to the door of the room as her pony tails swung. She grinned, and got up from her toys and walked over and opened the door. The computer screen was an odd red color, and was flashing. Curious, she walked in but then stopped and looked out of the door to check if the baby sitter was looking or not. The old woman snorted and turned on the couch as the TV rambled on about cooking. Taija sighed and then turned to the computer. She climbed up onto the desk chair then put her hand towards the computer. But suddenly the whole room was lit with the light …and young Taija was gone.

"Where…where am I?" Her small voice said as she looked around and tears filled up in her eyes. It was cold and her surrounds were shrouded in fog.

Suddenly there was a bark and Taija turned her attention to a very small and young Labramon. Taija smiled and went over to pet it till a larger one ran up to her barking loudly.

"Stay away from my child!" the mother Labramon said.

Taija backed away, "W-what? You…you can talk?"

Suddenly Taija started crying. The baby Labramon whined and looked up at her mom and said with a squeaky voice, "Mommy…why must you be so mean to her?"

"She's a human, humans cannot be trusted. Now come along hunny."

Baby Labramon shook her head, "No! I want to play with her! She's small like me too!"

It was then that the mother Labramon noticed that her child was right; she looked over at Taija sitting on the floor and sobbing into her fists as she tried to rub away the tears. Mother Labramon sighed and walked over to her, "I'm sorry. I'm very protective over my child. Lately there has been a lot of trouble with some Digimon out here and there have been humans coming here. Some have caused trouble too."

Taija looked at her teary eyed, "But…who would do such a thing? I would never hurt you, I like you guys."

Mother Labramon smiled, and walked closer to her to receive a hug from Taija.

A day later they were playing in the sand. Mother Labramon smiled as her child and Taija had a lot of fun together. She looked around and noticed it was starting to get cloudy out.

"Come now children," She said as she sat up, "It looks like it might rain…let's go home."

"Yes mommy!" Baby Labramon said.

"Yes m'am," Taija said, nodding and then ran toward her with baby Labramon following her. Once they got home, it was wrecked.

"What…what happened?" Mother Labramon gasped and then soon the two young ones behind her gasped at the site and started to cry in fear.

"No, no …don't cry it will be alright," Mother Labramon began till she was knocked off her feet by a large claw like foot. She raised her head to see a Harpymon flying above them. Taija and baby Labramon gasped and soon were really, really scared and screaming for help. Mother Labramon tried her best to fight, but was soon badly injured. But she would NOT let this Digimon hurt her children (she considers Taija her child now too). The Harpymon ignored the mother Digimon as she knew she was weak enough and would soon die. The bird-like anthro Digimon grinned as she turned to the two young ones.

Taija stared up at her with big fear and started shouting even louder for help. It was then that baby Labramon knew if something were to happen to her…her real parents would not be happy. She had to protect her friend. So baby Labramon took up a lot of courage and stood in front of Taija growling at Harpymon. Harpymon looked at the courageous young pup with a blank face then quickly laughed. She then shot an attack and the pup was then quickly deleted. Mother Labramon quickly noticed and screamed out her pup's name, although she knew the baby was already gone. Harpymon, who noticed that the mother hadn't died yet, turned to her and stepped on her head. Mother Labramon had tears in her eyes as she looked over to Taija. Taija stood there aghast, afraid to move and almost sick to her stomach.

"Run…run Taija…run!" Mother Labramon said weakly but as loudly as she could. For a moment Taija couldn't move. But as soon as Harpymon had squished Mother Labramon's head enough, she was soon deleted. Taija's eyes widened so much that they hurt badly and her face was never as pale and wet before. The Harpymon turned to her with an evil grin, and it was then that Taija decided to run. Soon she ran so far she was almost at the spot that she met the two Labramon. But Harpymon was right on her tail, she didn't know what to do anymore and her pace was slowing down. But suddenly a portal opened at the same spot that took her here to the digital world and sucked her up.

"Honey…wake up! Taija…please wake up," Said a voice. But the voice soon changed from a motherly voice to another familiar voice.

Taija slowly opened her eyes; and looking down on her was her partner and best friend, Pyramon.

"Thank god! I was really starting to worry that you wouldn't wake up," Pyramon sighed and stepped back a bit to let Taija sit up, "What's the matter? Why do you look so sad?"

Taija shook her head, "It's nothing…just a slight bad dream I guess."

"Ah, many people have that."

Taija nodded, but still had a frown on her face. Then she looked around at her surroundings. It was really familiar, "W-where are we?"

"The digital world," Pyramon answered.

Taija's eyes widened then she looked around at the ground bellow her. It was also very, very familiar. The sand, the bits of grass peaking out, the fog… fear started to haunt her as she remembered that her dream actually WAS something that happened to her in the past. And this was the area from her past. She wanted to throw up, but with Pyramon around she didn't want her to be concerned about her. "Let's get out of here," she said quickly.

Pyramon nodded as she helped Taija stand up. For a moment they looked around, wondering which way to go.  
Then Taija finally noticed something, "Pyramon…how DID we get here?"

Pyramon thought for a moment, "I'm not sure."  
They both had their hands on their chins and were thinking hardly.

"Oh! I know! Remember that guy…BlackWizardmon?" Pyramon said.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Remember? He put that odd barrier or something around us and those Digimon."

"Oh yeah! You're right! He must've been the one who sent us here."

"So that means we're not the only ones here."

"Yep! So that also means we need to find the others."

"And those others also include the Digimon that were working for BlackWizardmon, so we need to be careful."

Taija nodded at Pyramon's wise mind.

Amanda sighed, "I wish we could take a break."

"No," I said looking at her then turning my attention to in front of me.

"Please?"

"No," Triomon said looking back at her then turning her head back to the front.

"Pretty please?"

"No!" Cogymon and Katamon said turning their head to her then back again.

Amanda paused, and then started talking again, "Even with sugar on top?"

"Sugar is good," Ashlyn said turning to her with a smile.

"Ashlyn!" I yelled and bopped her slightly on the head, sighed then stopped, "Listen Amanda…we can't afford to take anymore stops...it's been about two days now and everyone else can be in danger. We're the only ones who's Digimon can digivolved. So what if another one of BlackWizardmon's Digimon attack them? They could get hurt. Do you see the point I'm trying to make."

Amanda sighed and nodded," I understand."

"Good…now let's keep going. I think we might be heading toward Taija."

Taija and Pyramon soon were going in circles.

"I swear I've seen this patch of grass here before," Pyramon said.

"The fog is too thick, we have to find some kind of stick...that way you can light it and we can know where we're going," Taija said.

Pyramon nodded, "I'll see if I can find one…be right back."

The fire bird Digimon pushed off the ground with her wings flapping, and soon she was out of view because of the thick fog.

Taija stood there, alone…standing in the dark and dank. It really was starting to give her the creeps and made her feel even more sick yet she didn't think she had anything in her stomach to throw up anyway…she had skipped breakfast.

She heard a noise, it sounded like a twig snapping; but how could that be? There were no twigs around, and if so Pyramon would have found it by now. Taija swung her head around, moving her waist and upper body only as she stood still; her eyes scanning the area frantically, searching for the maker of the noise. So far…nothing.

She dropped down onto her knees, looking down at sand with wide eyes. She knew it, she was hearing or seeing things, she was going insane. She soon felt, she wasn't in the same area; it was much darker and grey clouds floated around. There seemed to be an ocean before her, and she sat on a dark beach. She pulled her knees to her chest, staring at the grey waves of water washing in and out of the shore. Her eyes lost life, they appeared more zombie like and soon she started to murmur things to herself.

Pyramon found a lonely tree out in the odd terrain they were on, the pulled off a large enough stick and blew fire on it.

"There," she said cheerfully to herself, smiling. She looked around, it was much more easier for her to see now, and not far off she could even see Taija.

"Wow, everything is so dull here that I can even see Taija miles away!" Pyramon said, giggling somewhat and then flew towards her partner.

Taija soon got up from her sitting position and crawled over to the ocean to look into it. She saw herself, but younger. Then suddenly, appeared next to her was the mother and baby Labramon. Taija smiled at seeing them, the seemed to be smiling back at her. But soon this happiness ended as they appeared to be covered in blood and dead looking…wait…they were dead! Taija lurched forward, throwing up what ever was from yesterday's dinner that hadn't digested yet. She shivered, murmuring more to herself about her terrors. Then, she could feel something touching her…shaking her…and calling her name. But she looked around, her half dead eyes searching the area, and no one was there.

"Hello?" her voice seemed to sounded, but it was low and lifeless like.

Pyramon shook Taija more, "Taija! Taija! What's wrong with you!? Answer me!"

Pyramon didn't know what else to do, but she had no choice.

She held her breath then finally, "Ugh…Blaze Feathers!"

The flaming feathers hit Taija, and finally, Taija snapped back into her senses and was suddenly was on the floor rolling around trying to stop her clothes from burning to a crisp.

When she got the fire out, she stood up and looked down at Pyramon angrily, "What was that for!?"

Pyramon seemed very upset and ashamed at herself, "I'm sorry…I didn't know what else to do. You wouldn't answer; you seemed as if you were soulless. Taija…please tell me…what's the matter?"

Taija's angry face changed to normal, than she looked to a side so that her eyes weren't meeting Pyramon's, "A long time ago, when I was only 7, somehow I was sent here. I met two Labramon, a mother and a daughter. It seemed like weeks, but it was only a few hours in the human world, we were together…and then one day a Harpymon attacked and killed them right before my eyes. And now I'm seeing visions of this again…and I think I know why."

"Why?" Pyramon asked, her face showing concern.

"Because…this place is the same place where I met them."

Pyramon's eyes widened and Taija's face grimaced as she tried to hold back tears and more sickness. But soon she couldn't hold back the sadness anymore. She suddenly sobbed and dropped back down to the floor with her head buried in her knees.

"Taija!" Pyramon said, running to her side and dropping the flaming stick she had in her claws.

Taija only sobbed some more, she was also scared…she felt that odd presence again and felt herself going back into the dark world that she was in before.

Pyramon went closer to her partner, hugging her, "It's alright, it happened a long time ago. It's not like they're going to come back as scary zombies or anything."

Taija shook her head, "That's not it…it's the Digimon that killed them. I'm scared…I'm scared that it's still alive and might kills me this time."  
"Well," Pyramon said, backing away and placing her claw-like wings on her hips, "So what am I? Chopped digi-liver? I can fight! I'll kill this Digimon, that way we can avenge your friends…what do you say?"

Taija looked at Pyramon, her eyes still flooding with tears but then a smile appeared on her face and she nodded.

"Where are we? It's so…dark and cloudy," Cogymon said.  
"Foggy is the correct term, Cogymon," I said.

Cogymon sighed, which I could feel because he was sitting on my shoulders, "Sorry, onii-chan didn't teach me much when it came to weather."

"Hey, Cogymon," Ashlyn said.

Cogymon looked back at her, "Yeah?"

"Didn't you say Gennai watched over you after you and your brother were separated?"

"Yeah…why do you ask?"

"Because, wouldn't Gennai have taught you things?"

"No, we didn't get much time. We were always busy keeping an eye on onii-chan through the odd screen-like portal thing he summoned."

"Oh…"

Cogymon smiled than turned his head back to the front.

A shiver went down Triomon's lizard spine; she walked closer to Ashlyn, "This place is scary."

"Yeah," Amanda said, whining and holding Katamon close. Katamon moaned from annoyance, she really didn't like this kind of close contact but she didn't want to upset her partner so she just ignored it.

I stopped, making the others behind me stop, then looked around.

"What is it Alissa?" Cogymon asked, trying to look into my eyes.

"I…I don't know…I just…feel funny," I said.

It was really quiet. Everyone looked around to see if they could find out what it was that made me feel like this. Soon there was a squawking noise in the distance, like a bird sort of.

"That sounded like a bird," Amanda said.

"A bird…" I murmured to myself.

"Could it be…?" Triomon said to herself.

"Pyramon!" I yelled and dashed forward to where I thought the noise might've been coming from.

But…the squawk did not come from Pyramon, yet caused by Pyramon.

"Stay away from Taija!" Pyramon said with a fierce look on her face.

Pyramon was flapping in front of Taija, who was looking up pale faced again and scared. Because, flying above them, was the same Digimon…the same one that killed her friends long ago. Harpymon.

Harpymon chuckled, "Fierce little bird huh."

He licked a wound on his arm, then grinned and pulled out his wing-like arms and claws, "Wind Seeker!"

Pyramon was knocked back, flying into her partner and caused her partner to fall back. Taija held Pyramon in her arms, "Pyramon…are you alright!? You promised you'll help me defeat him!"

Pyramon didn't answer and remained unconscious.

This feared Taija more, it reminded her of what happened to the mother and daughter Labramon; and her fears only worsened as Harpymon's shadow covered her.

Taija looked up at the Digimon, his mask covering her eyes that most likely were sneering at her.

Taija closed her eyes quickly, hugging her partner close, as Harpymon raised his wings again.

But soon came a sound she was happy to hear. Harpymon's cry of hurt and the sound of an attack…Wizardmon's attack.

Taija turned around and smiled, "Alissa!"

There I was, my sister standing to my left and Amanda to my right.

Wizardmon flew down next to his partner, "Do you think I nailed him?"

"Not yet, try another attack," I said, grinning up at him.

"Oh can't Triomon have some fun!?" Ashlyn said, pulling out her digivice.

Katamon grinned, "I think a battle sounds like fun for once."

Amanda nodded.

"Thanks guys," Taija said, as she saw Pyramon starting to wake up, "But this fight is between me and Harpymon…and Pyramon is going to help me."

Pyramon looked up at her partner, and her partner smiled down at her.

"This is for love, for the memory of one of my loved friends and for me to avenge them!" Taija said, standing up and clenching her fist. She couldn't believe she was being so cowardly before, but now that she had her friends all there…she felt more power. A lot more power that even Pyramon was glowing.

"Wow," Pyramon said, "T-this feels good…ah…Pyramon digivolve too…"

Soon her wings were more like wings and not hands, she had large talons and was almost smaller than a Birdramon. Her feathers were orange/yellowish with some reds and blues here and there. She appeared to be a more bird like Pyramon, and bigger!

"…Spearomon!"

"Woah…" everyone gasped, looking up at her. Although Taija wasn't surprised that this happened, she only grinned than looked at Harpymon.

"This is for what you did to momma Labramon and my friend!" Taija moved her hand back, than pointed her arm forward as commanding Spearomon to attack; and that was exactly what Spearomon did.

"Wing's of Flame!" Spearomon cawed. She flapped her wings a bit, then soon her feathers caught fire; quickly she flew up to Harpymon with her blazing wings and knocked Harpymon off his feet. Harpymon screeched and was soon deleted.

"Wow! That was fast; much stronger than our Digimon!" Ashlyn said.

Triomon looked up at her partner, tears in her eyes.

Ashlyn sweat dropped, feeling guilty and grinned sheepishly, "B-but no one is as strong as you!"

Triomon smiled and gave Ashlyn a hug.

"It is true though, Taija and Spearomon's power are much different than ours. You could say…a loving bond," Wizardmon said.

I nodded, although that made me feel…is my bond with Cogymon not strong enough? I frowned and looked down at the ground.

"Pfft, now I see why it took me a while to defeat my opponents," Katamon said, rolling her eyes.

Amanda glared down at her, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing," Katamon said, smiling up at her. But it was more of a sarcastic smile, but Amanda never noticed it.

Spearomon devolved back into Pyramon, fluttered down into Taija's arms and closed her eyes, "I'm going to take a nap now."

Taija only smiled, then turned around to her friends, "Come on, let's find Trey and find a way out of here!"

The rest of us nodded, and we started to head forward till we noticed something.

"Hey…the fog cleared," Cogymon said.

"Yeah…" Triomon muttered.

All of us looked up, the sky was perfectly clear and the sun was shinning down at them. But soon, another Digimon appeared in front of them.

"So, you managed to get past my illusion, huh?" A Soulmon said.

"W-who are you!?" Taija asked, stepping back a bit.

"Soulmon…one of BlackWizardmon's henchmen; there's a lot of them," Ashlyn said.

"Yeah," I said, clenching my fist and gritting my teeth, "They put an illusion on Cogymon and I too, and made it hard for Cogymon to fight properly."

Soulmon grinned.

"S-so…Harpymon was only an illusion? I never did get my revenge?" Taija asked, a thin coat of tears covering her vision.

"No, Harpymon was real. One of the henchmen Kuragarimon hired, although Harpymon was a really strong henchman…so I'm amazed you defeated him," Soulmon said.

"Kuragarimon?" Amanda asked.

Soulmon looked at her and chuckled, "Oh don't worry, you'll meet her too. She'll come along with my master soon…very soon."

"What!?" we all yelled.

To Be Continued: Oh…I'm so mean! Ha sorry it took me a while to finish this chapter. I kiiinda got writer's block, but only with this chapter. Soon things will start getting juicy. Now, who exactly is Kuragarimon? BlackWizardmon is coming!? Damn! Hope everyone can do well, definitely when it appears their Digimon are all weak. And where's Trey when they need him!?


End file.
